poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Close Shave
A Very Close Shave is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper must save the flock of sheep. One Faithful Night/Porridge for breakfast One night, Princess Luna was making sure everything is in order tonight, That Morning, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Princess Yuna rushed down stairs and enjoy their porridge for breakfast. But the porridge gun went out of control and shot porridge all over Dusty. Visiting the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Later, Hiro, Princess Luna, Yuna, Dusty and Snowdrop went to visit the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and there they've met up with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Discord. Dusty was framed Dusty discovers something, It was Fat Cat and his gang stealing the Flock of Sheep, Dusty tried to stop them, But they got away, Then the royal guards discovered Dusty and Sheep hoofprints, They thought he'd send the flock away from the field, So Dusty was framed for no reason. And then was thrown in jail. Prison Break That night in the prison, Dusty sat all alone in his cell then a package was given to him, It was a Puzzle set from Yuna, After he finished with the Puzzle, a message was in the puzzle set which says, "Be Ready when the Moon is Full. A Friend", That night, When the Full Moon appears, Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor came to the rescue and got Dusty out of prison and they set out to prove his innocence and stop those thieves and save the Flock of Sheep. At the field/Friends captured/The chase At the field, Yuna, Dusty, Hiro, Princess Luna, Snowdrop, WALL-E and EVE kept watch on the new flock of Sheep while Tigatron and Airazor keep on a look out for any crook, Suddenly, Riplinger, Fat Cat, Wart, Mole, Mepps and Snout came stealing the flock, then out of nowhere, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra came out of nowhere and captured Yuna, Dusty and Snowdrop, Hiro and Luna managed to escape and ordered WALL-E, EVE, Tigetron and Airazor to go after them. At the factory/Train chase In the factory, WALL-E, EVE, Airazor, Hiro and Luna have to fly into the factory to save Yuna, Dusty and Snowdrop as Tigatron finds another way in, Meanwhile, Yuna, Dusty and Snowdrop were being held as hostages, Ripslinger ordered Ichy and Dil to guard them to make sure they don't get in their way and they didn't like that at all, Yuna felt sorry for them, So she talk some since into Ichy and Dil to switch sides and they'd trusted her. The flock of sheep was saved/Thanks, Yuna and Dusty So, Yuna, Dusty and Snowdrop saved the flock of sheep and WALL-E, EVE, Airazor and Tigatron had the villains surrounded as they were arrested, The next morning, Ichy and Dil thanked Yuna for helping them set things right and everyone thanked Yuna and Dusty for saving the flock of sheep. Trivia *This episode is based on Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave. Category:Iamnater1225